


It will get better

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Cybertron Realized
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes bonding isn't the best course of action, even if it feels like it.</p><p>And sometimes what is right for you doesn't sit well with your family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will get better

**Author's Note:**

> Frenzy and Eject drabble for digitalokii on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: Post War, Post Journey of the Lost Light
> 
> Vocabulary: Micron--Cassetticon, IE Rumble, Frenzy, Rewind, Eject, etc.

Frenzy frowned out at the Cybertron sun, setting behind the backdrop of New Iacon. He sat on a balcony over the first floor of Soundwave’s hab unit. His legs were drawn up to his chest and he powered down his optics.

Eject rubbed the back of his helm worriedly. He kept his optics on Frenzy, just outside. He’d promised the other micron that nothing bad would happen. He’d assured Frenzy that nobody would be upset if they bonded.

He was wrong. So wrong. He should have listened to Frenzy. Frenzy knew his twin, Rumble, would not be happy but Eject had brushed it off.

Slowly the watching micron made his way out onto the balcony. He sat down next to Frenzy. He wanted to speak but had no idea what to say.

“He said he hates me.” Frenzy said from between his patella.

“He didn’t mean it. He’s just upset.”

“No, he meant it. He’s not like your brother… Rumble nevah says somethin’ he doesn’t mean.”

Eject put his hand on Frenzy’s back.

“I’m sorry, Frenzy. I shoulda listened to you.”

The duo slipped into silence. Eventually Eject moved his hand to grab one of Frenzy’s. He squeezed gently and didn’t let go until Frenzy moved to look at him.

“I dunno how but I’ll make it up to you. Maybe I’ll let ‘em beat the scrap outta me. That’s how Decepticons handle things, right? Think that’d make him feel better?”

“I dunno, maybe. He does like fightin’.” Frenzy stretched out his legs. “But I don’t want you fightin’ him. He won’t hold back.”

Eject frowned. He was still willing to submit himself to an aft kicking but he wouldn’t deny that it did not sound appealing. Rumble and Rewind were stronger then their brothers and Eject wouldn’t stand a chance against Rumble.

Silence again settled over them. Eject smiled as Frenzy’s helm tilted to rest on his pauldren.

“It’ll be ok.” Eject said softly. “I dunno how yet, but I’ll make sure it works out.”


End file.
